Paradise
by blassreitter
Summary: This is a story of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short plays after the Last guardian and it has romance between AFxHS This is my first fan fiction and my first fan fiction of AF serie.
1. Prologue 1: The Faerie Maiden and Frond

**I do now own Artemis Fowl**

**My first Fan-fiction story of Artemis Fowl x holly Short**

**My apologies to all the readers I changed the story a little I hope you will enjoy this new one. **

**next chapter Holly Short comes into view, stay tuned **

**Prologue **

A long time ago before mud men ever has set foot on Ireland, there lived small people on the surface. In your and my eyes they seem like children with an average body length of three feet and one of their oblivion attribute are their ears that ends at the end pointy. The island where the people lives they called it "Avalon" or in their languages "Annwfyn" the faerie kingdom and as far as the eye can see the island consists of forests, plains and lakes. The people were mostly craftsmen, leather worker, blacksmith and medical care and that's a small list. The medical care used magic to curing disease, straighten broken bones and so much more that you wish you has magic like them. The people recognised eight families of faeries: Elves, Dwarves, Pixies, Gremlins, Goblins, Sprites and Demons that are written down in the book of the faeries.

10.000 years ago before the mud people forced the people underground, there lived a young king that cared for his people and wrote a book. With approve of the council he gave the book magic that restricted the people to obey the rules that were written in the book.

The book is what each faerie possesses and is called "the book of the people" what is written of course in their language Gnommish that no mud men has knowledge of. The book is small not much bigger than the palm of your hand and has a gold cover and tied on a golden necklace. The book holds the rules of the people, their way of living and how to perform the ritual.

The ritual is what faeries have to complete to replenish their magic. It involves picking an acorn from an ancient oak tree next to a river bend, and burying on another spot, saying "I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right". The faerie has then full magic and this is when they are the most dangerous.

Now I will read a small chapter of the book:

Carry me always carry me well

I am the teacher of the herb and spell

I am thy link to power arcane

Forget me, and thy magic shall wane

Ten times ten commandents there be

They will answer every mystery

Curses, cure and alchemy

These secrets shall be thine through me

But faerie, remember this above all

I am not for those in mud to crawl

And forever doomed shall be the one

Who betrays my secrets one by one

So why did the king wrote the book "the book of the people" for the answer we need to go to his younger days and where he met the target of cupid arrow.

**The moon and the princess **

The wind whistle through the forest and across the lake where you can see the reflection of the moon on the waters that shines bright through the forest and over the lake. The lake was round and large, near the lake stood an old oak bending half over the water, where his twigs hangs over the water. The leaf that decorated the twigs detach slowly and leaving the branch slowly, whirling slowly to the water beneath her and carried gentle away by the river. Giant's rocks, reeds plants and grass that surrounded the oak gave the place an illuminate magical feeling, on one of the rocks sat a small creature with Mesmer like eyes shining bright reflection the moonlight, his head decorated by light brown hair and surprisingly his ears, his ears were long and at the end they ended pointy. This creature is no doubt a magical creature and it looked peaceful at the moon that has been his friend for many a years. His cloths were rich made by one of the best leather workers of his realm, painted light green the same colors of the forest that surrounded him and the lake. He found himself a big smile when he glanced at his hands where he held a small acorn that he has found near the old oak.

"You gave me a lot of trouble my little friend" he said to the acorn knowing that the acorn couldn't respond to him. He stood up took a deep breath and began to sing, an old song he has learned from his father.

We're walking in the air

We're floating in the moonlit sky

The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight

I'm rising in the midnight blue

And finding I can fly so high above the woods

All across the magical places

The stars go by like dreams

The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

When he finished his song he planted his acorn in the soft earth that he has choose and with his wishes he covered the acorn. While covering the acorn he said the next line to his newly planted friend.

"I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right"

He felt the magic rushing through his small body, sparks coming out of him and giving every vein a warm adrenaline of magic knowing that he is "running hot", a huge grin spread across his face and that's when he heard another voice close to the place where he has lie his wings.

"Hello there, are you lost little boy," said a gentle voice that was carried by the wind from the place where the oak stood. A shadowy figure left the shadow of the oak stepping into the full light of the moon. She has dark brown hair that hangs loose around her shoulder, light nut-brown eyes and soft red lips that turned in a bright smile. She extended her hand out to the small creature that stood there dazed and shocked because he though no mud men should be here at this hour of the night.

"Hello there, are you lost little boy?" She repeated her question to the small creature.

She walked a little warring to the place where the elf stood and halted four feet in front of the elf, slowly lowered herself to the soft earth beneath her. The elf looked back with large eyes at the human.

The elf was in little shock of surprise a few seconds later he found his posture back eyeing the human with a warring look. He took the young mud girl features in, her face a mask of surprise but her eyes were shining, her mouth corner curled up at the end showing a bright smile, with her long brown hair that decorated the side of her face, and saw her lowering herself to the earth in front of him sitting on the soft earth her feet curled under her. Taking that all in he decided that she was no treat to him or at least he hoped.

"Hello there, young lady" said the elf and he bowed gracefully for her.

He saw that her eyes took every features of him into her mind and that her look rested seconds longer at his ears that were of course pointed like every magical creature.

"You are not a small boy aren't you?" she asked him with a soft look in her eyes.

"No human has pointed ears and I saw wings standing against the oak. And to be honest no human have so beautiful voice when he sings" and with that she winks at the small creature.

At her compliment the faerie began to blush a light red color that started at his neck filled his face fast.

"I am sorry," stuttered the faerie.

"Sorry for what?" she countered

"Well, I didn't introduce myself yet," said the elf with a high-pitched voice, and the sound surprised both of them.

"My name is Frond, Daithi Frond and I am a mystical creature with a voice that captured many maiden," he said after the laugh faded away.

At the sound of his high-pitched voice the girl began to laughter a sound that's rich of humor and traveled through the forest. If people could hear her laughter on a moonlit evening they should say to each other that that was a sound of a enchanted faerie girl that could capture every heart of men no matter from which species he was. When she has herself finally in check and looked with an embarrassment look to the elf and checked herself again of her hearth beat were steady once again, because her hearth pounded too fast in her chest of this fantasy dream that opened in front of her. After a few deep breaths she found that she can look finally up to the person in frond of her and found big eyes with large pupils and though "that's cute" and she introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Aideen Flanagan, nice to meet you Frond," she said with a big smile on her face and extended a hand out to the elf.

Frond took the small soft hand and placed gentle a kiss on it and looked then with his eyes into her brown eyes and said "nice to meet you my fair lady" and took place next to her on the ground.

Aideen looked at the elf wondering why the elf was here at this lake far away from civilization and far hidden in the forest.

She gathered all her courage for her question to the elf.

"Frond, may I ask you something?

"Hmmm yes of course you may ask me anything" he said with a mischief smile.

"Why did you come to this place in the first place?

And second "Why does your song felt so strong with emotion as if nature and you were as one person"

The elf let out a chuckle at her strange questions and began to laugh loudly. When his laugher were carried away by the stream of wind and died away. He began to answer her.

"If you can keep this a secret between us." he said with a smile

"Then I will tell you what I did here and where I has trained my vocal cords" And he placed a hand on her lap.

Aideen looked at the elf with a surprise expression on her face because, of his bold action.

"Why do I need to promise?" she asked the elf suspicious.

"Well" said the elf "You are the first human that came in contact with a faerie and I have the feeling that you are a nice young mud girl and I want to meet you someday again"

"Alright" she said hysterical with her hands in the air

"I Aideen Flanagan, promise that I will keep this a secret between us and that no one else come aware of our meeting" she said with a huge grin.

Daithi and Aideen gripped each other hands and blue sparks circled around them sealing their promise.

"Well for answering your first question, I did here a ritual for replenish my magic so I could fly and for the second question my father want me to sing and hired a first class singer that could teach me singing like a siren."

"So is it now my turn to ask you things?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

She nodded at the elf giving him a hint that he may ask her a question.

"What where you doing here so late in the middle of the night. You know that night is not a safe time for beautiful young girls like you" he said with concern in his voice.

"Well" she started "I just love this place, when I discovered this place for the first time, it was love at first sight. Every night I began to dream about this place with his lake, and the old oak that stand there and the voice the wind whispering in your ear."

"Did you know that just feels like magic" and she began to laugh at the memories

"I know something" she said "Let's play a game and the game goes I begin with a story and then you will tell me a story about yourself, so we will get to know each other"

He nodded and agreed to her demand and game, and so she began her story.

**Please review my story**

**next chapter the heroine comes into play **

**Holly Short and Artemis Fowl**

**and thanks for reading my story**


	2. Prologue 2: Exchanging Stories

**I do now own Artemis Fowl**

**My first Fan-fiction story of Artemis Fowl x holly Short**

**My apologies to all the readers I changed the story a little I hope you will enjoy this new one.**

**next chapter Holly Short comes into view, stay tuned**

**chapter 2**

**Exchanging stories**

"I know something" she said "Let's play a game and the game goes I begin with a story and then you will tell me a story about yourself, so we will get to know each other"

He nodded and agreed to her demand and game, and so she began her story.

"Aideen Flanagan

"5 year ago my brother and I were left by our parents, far away from our village and far away from our home" she began.

Our parents have left us with a small amount of money for paying a friend of them that goes by the name of "Griffith" she told the faerie.

He was a friend from my mother and a far away family member from my father side. Follows by the rumors that I heard about him, is that he is a master painter and that he rarely took apprentice.

My brother and I prepared our self for the journey to the south where the city is where he lives. We packed our few belongings what was not so much into a little knapsack and bound that to a stick so it easier for traveling. Our parents brought us to the city by horse and left us at the entrance of the city without looking back. The city was white with straw roofs and behind the city you could see the forest. We asked a few citizens the direction to the house of Griffith and after a few square and alleys we reached our destination. At the entrance stood a man waiting for us, he wore white cloth stained by paint of different colors and he looked like a young man, maybe 6 years older than me and believe it or not he was very attractive with his long dark brown hair. His face handsome almost looked timeless with stormy grey eyes that always were focusing on his surroundings, capturing everything that comes in sign. He focused on my brother and me before he introduced himself with a slight bow and turned away guiding us into his home.

He showed us his workspace where he keeps his works of art. His workspace is more compact than I though and everywhere where you look, you see hints of how hard he works by the stains of his paint that covers the wall is already itself a kind of art, next he showed us the kitchen one of my favorite places of the house where I can work to my hearth content and the last room that he showed us were our rooms were we would sleep from now on.

At his workplace we learned everything that we need to know about our job as a painter and for 3 years my brother works as an apprentice and I as a model for my brother's and Griffith's work. Throughout the years my appearance of a child changed drastically into a young attractive women where men will drool out of their mouth. Since my change to adulthood, men began to send invitation for proposals. That's not only because I was beautiful or the rumors that I was no human child but a descent from faeries. Years passed and my brother has now his own workspace and I still work as a model for him.

On One day, my brother brought a guest with him that looked mid thirty and the less hair that he has left was hidden under his hat that was green. His hat was rich decorated with all kind of patrons but at the center of his hat was a golden family heirloom with an eagle.

"Welcome sir" I said and bowed to the man and peeked behind him through the door and saw a company of men waiting for his return, all of them heavy armed what brought me a chill over my backbone.

He walked through the workspace without saying a word to me. He looked with a keen eye to every painting. Sometimes he turns around looking at us with a plain expression on his face and mumbling something and then walked to the next painting. Fifteen minutes has passed after he has walked through my brother gallery and returned to us. He looked down on us and with a grim face he took the hand of my brother and said "Master Flanagan, May I hire you for your fine art of work."

"The work that you present here is from above a master painter and I want you! Praised the man

"You must be the man that paint my fantastic painting with your sister as model" continued the man nodding at my direction when he said sister.

"Of course she must be dress as a faerie somewhere on a enchanted place far in the forest." He said with a grim laugh that decorated the corner of his mouth but didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes naturally she will be my model," said my brother with a smile, worrying because he knows this man and his reputation.

"And how much time do I have for your painting?" asked my brother to the man a bit wary.

"I'll give you 3 month, and no day longer because it is for a special event, if you understand what I mean." Said the man and turned around walking through the door leaving the house and left us with no options.

"Brother?" I asked when the man left.

"What does he want with the painting, he is not someone that want a painting of a forest," I said.

"I serious don't know why the painting, but I know that's not what he want," he said with a heavy hearth and with a troubled face.

"But let us prepare for our task and hope that all will be over when we are done with us job" he said smiling at me trying to reassure me.

**A few Days later**

And so we were here in the forest, me in my faerie costume and my brother painting me. I took my surrounding in and saw the lake and further away I saw an old oak that bending over the water, near his root there were some rocks and weed plants. I felt here at peace and I want to visit this place for some other time when I am free of work. The hours flew by before I knew it and two hours later we packed everything and left the lake and the old oak and returned to our home.

Since I have visited the place two days ago, with his lake, old oak and the sound of the wind I couldn't set the place out of my mind and decided that I sneak tonight out of the house and keeping the old oak company. When I reached the open space and saw the full moon reflected by the water I decided that I should sit next to the old oak and a few hours later my consciousness left me and drifted of the over the clouds my soul shining like the moon and far below the cities of humans. Then I woke up, slowly opening my heavy eyelids and saw a small creature close by the water sitting on a rock and what I was hearing was the most beautiful song that I never had heard before. At the end of the song, he stooped to the ground and putted something into the hole in the ground and said "I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right"

When she heard this she left carefully the safety of the oak knowing that the creature is at least friendly a decision she made when she heard those words.

"Hello there, are you lost little boy" She asked looking at the small creature and saw something that surprised her because she was looking at the ear of the creature that were not round but pointy but held her face natural at the sight.

She ended her story with a smile and looked at the elf with a big smile and said with a glee, "its your turn Daithi"

Daithi Frond

"Alright, alright I will tell you about myself because you has told me your tragic life so far" he said with glee mockery

Daithi took a deep breath and began with his part of the garbage

"Far in the forest there is a village hidden where small creatures lives, some hairy as the dwarves, others are green skinned like goblins and then you have the elves, the entire faeries folk have pointy ears and some of them have magic."

"Believe it or not" he said

"Not all faeries has magic and all magic is different and our is the best" he said with laugher to his new friend

"The council rules the people and at the head of the council is the royal family of Frond. The royal family of Frond has reign the people for centuries and brought the nature and the faeries wealth and prosperity."

"And I am part of the family " Daithi said with proud that almost let his breast explode

"What! You are from royal blood" she screeched and stood up fast but was holding down by his Daithi who has placed a hand on her lap

"Yes my grand father is the first king, king Magister I Frond, and was followed by his son Magister II my father that loves the world and those that wander the earth." Daithi said with glittering eyes when he looked into Aideen eyes

Daithi continued with his story, "He brought the warlocks together and created every month when there is a full moon a time stop, if the time stop is up the people goes to the human world and repair shoes, tools or cleaning the house and when the human wake up the next morning and came to discovery what the faeries did all could they not prove it, they thanked them with fresh food and milk."

"Ah that's why my paintings were clad with small hands" she laughed when that tough reached the surface and told him that.

**A few hours before**

"Daithi, where are you?" screeched a voice through the palace of the royal family.

Immediately a head poked out of a door close to the person that screeched the whole palace together, it was a face of a young faerie and he laughed at Aednat.

"Has he escaped once again, dear sister" he said with a big smile on his face and continued.

"I think he has escaped through the trees looking for a acorn for replenish his magic. Don't let it bother you and when his time comes to reign over his people he will do it well, I assure you"

"Fine, if you say so" muffed his sister, "Alright then tell me what must I do now because he is gone and for frond sake, he will be late back of course"

"Practice your flying skills because you still hit the ground hard when you tried to land safely" he said with a mocking voice and retreated his head out of the doorpost before the girl could explode and give his a headache and blue brushes.

Meanwhile a young elf is roaming through the forest with his wings on, avoiding trees and leafs and racing at high speed to his destination. The elf watched the ground below him that flashed beneath him in stripes of brown and green. He knew that he escaped a terrifying girl named Aednat, his best friend and a good friend to his family grinned at the though, her father is in the council and so they has met a few hundreds years ago. But now he want to go to his best friend that is one in a time full and shining. After a uncounted path through the trees he reached his destination and looked at the view in front of him what always amaze him every time he visited this place, his friend reflected in the lake and at the edge of the lake an old oak bending over the water as if he was trying to take a look at himself. For a few minutes he hovered above the image of his friend and showed his acrobatic maneuvers that he could do with his wings on. He flew in circles, then a looping and at his highest point he broke his move and dove in a straight line to the water surface and bend at the end so he skimmed over the water surface. After a few hours he grew tired and putted his wings off. he began to wander his look around the floor near the oak and found a clean fresh little acorn and picked it up and held it high so that the moon could see the acorn that lies now in his hand. After the search he took place at one of the big rocks that decorated the edge of the lake and looked at his friend that always hovered at the same time high in the sky surrounded by stars.

"Dear friend" he said to the moon.

"It has been a long time that we has seen each other. I did show you one of my new maneuvers that I have learned from my flying instructor and five days ago my father taught me a new song. I practiced every hour a day a few lyrics and I think I got the hang of the song, do you wish to hear my new song?" of course the moon couldn't talk and it should be strange if the moon could answer his question and he grinned at the though of it.

"Hmmm, silence is consent" said the elf and his grin began to grow and he stood up and began to sing.

We're walking in the air

We're floating in the moonlit sky

The people far below are sleeping as we fly

We're holding very tight

I'm rising in the midnight blue

And finding I can fly so high above the woods

All across the magical places

The stars go by like dreams

The rivers and the hills, the forests and the streams

While singing he began to dance sweeping his hands into the air, then began to swirl and then sweeping his legs one for one up and down, his arms following every movement of his body and when his song ended, he bowed down and the acorn that lies now on the palm of his hands were taken between his fingers and were put into the ground. He covered the small spot with earth and said the ritual "I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right"

At the end of his sentence he felt that the magic pumped through his whole body filling his battery full with magic once again.

"And that's when I met you" he said with a big smile…..

**Haven City, Holly's place**

A bleeping sound played through the room at the beat of "Faeries of the Moon" that was composed by Artemis Fowl II when he was here a two weeks ago for celebration her birthday. He has composed this song especially for her, because he knows that she loves the surface and he was right as always. She has forgotten the time while reading the book that she got from Foaly. On her birthday foaly laughed at her with a smirk of pure amusement when he has handed over the book "The Faerie Maiden and Frond". Thinking back she was surprised by the work of her best two friends has put into action and above all, keeping it a secret from her.

**Please review my story**

**next chapter the heroine comes into play**

**Holly Short and Artemis Fowl**

**and thanks for reading my story**


	3. Chapter 3: Holly got a present

**I do not own Artemis Fowl**

**All credit goes to Colfer**

**Hello everyone Holly's part here, enjoy**

**Haven City, Holly's place **

A bleeping sound played through the room at the beat of "Faeries of the Moon" that was composed by Artemis Fowl II when he was here two weeks ago for celebration her birthday. He has composed this song especially for her, because he knows that she loves the surface and he was right as always. She has forgotten the time while reading the book that she got from Foaly. On her birthday foaly laughed at her with a smirk of pure amusement when he has handed over the book "The Faerie Maiden and Frond". Thinking back she was surprised by the work of her best two friends has put into action and above all, keeping it a secret from her.

**Two Weeks ago**

"I think you will find this quiet interesting, Holly" Foaly began when he entered her apartment and handed over his present to Holly who eyed him suspicious with his unmatched eyes that still scares him to death, one Icy blue and one warm Hazel.

"What is so interesting that you handed over to me with a smug on your face" she said with a grin.

"Well have you ever read the story of Frond the king of the faeries?" he asked her

"Of course I has read the books about the greatest fairy king that ever lived for the people and how he fought the evil mud men." She said with distaste.

"Well that's the story most fairy knew but there is a story how it all actually began and I wanted to give you this because it is quiet interesting." Foaly let out a laugh.

Holly began to unpack her present and found an old book covered in silver with the Fowls family emblem on the front side of the book. The cover was rich decorated with small diamonds, the title "The Faerie Maiden and Frond" decorated in golden font and somehow it looked very familiar the handwriting where the text was in edited and she knew instantly that this book came from him.

"How?" she only asked looked up at her friend with a question look on her face and when he not answered and just laughed at her expression.

"How in Frond name did he find this lost book of history of the fairy people? She asked foaly and this time her voice was sharp.

Of course she was happy with her present. But that all the secrets of the people were easily discovered by a mud boy and it was her mud boy, her friend Artemis Fowl and maybe the only human that could everything be done by his bidding.

"Well I think I should start explaining some little things to you or you would never understand with your little brain" he said mocking to her.

She hit the centaur hard on his right shoulder and said with borrowing Artemis Fowl vampire smile "Watch out pony boy or I send you all blue back to caballine"

"That one becomes an ugly brush and caballine don't like me all blue." he said wining, rubbing his shoulder with his left hand.

But foaly couldn't stop joking and it was worth it for torturing Holly and he needs to stalk her as long as he can on Artemis order or else something more sinister comes at him in the form of a huge Mountain man named Butler.

"Did you know that Artemis talks in his sleep" he asked Holly with glee when he saw that her eyes widened and he knew that she took the bait.

"ooh" she stretched the word "what does he say in his sleep she asked almost jumping, losing control of her emotions.

"Well, I don't know" he said with an evil grin attached to his face and continued "but I can let you listen to his sleeping talk."

He began to play the audio file that he has captured with his microphones that he has hidden in manor Fowl in Ireland.

"Hello my name is Artemis Fowl, if you hear this then we are not the only creatures that lives on this planet." Said the sleeping voice of Artemis fowl II through the speakers.

"I have signed a contract with a employer of Dream Works for letting my friend Foaly play as Donkey in the new animation Shrek and the faeries on a adventure." Said the sleeping Artemis.

Foaly's face clouded when he heard this.

"What? This is not what I heard yesterday when I listened to this recorder" he though. "Smart mud boy, when did he switch the original with this one" and then he though "I will pay you back mud boy, if your plans work then we can battle forever"

Holly heard the first part and was scared that if he was sleeping and he could let out such secret then her people were not safe, but then the second part came and when she heard that she began to laugh and fell on the floor gasping to air still laughing.

Then the last part of the recorder said in Artemis voice

"Bad donkey boy didn't you mother teach you not to spy in someone else place, I think a punishment is on his place for you if you know what I mean."

Foaly face turned from clouded to pale and almost wanted to ran out of the house to his place for checking his security and his program's.

Holly still on the ground gasping to air when she heard the third part of the recorder and could almost imagine Artemis sarcastic look and wagging his finger at the centaur as punishment a small child.

She should has to know that Artemis is not an easy target to lure his greatest secret out of him and she was beaming with proud of what his friend has accomplices.

"And inventions like that is more for you and him, and I don't know what you created" she said showing a weak smile.

Strange enough the though about her best friend Artemis Fowl brought back the memories of the past back in the gorilla cage where she has saved his life. She knows that she has some feelings for him, maybe that cocky smile of his or when he does know something that she didn't know, trying to lure a question out of her mouth or the rare time that he really showed a smile that he really means it, or the facial expression of surprise that he shows her when she call him by his pet name Arty. There are a lot of ifs and I truly wish that he has some feelings for me, more than friendship but she knew that none of them are ready for showing any affection to each other fearing that that will end the friendship between them.

Foaly saw the conflict in her eyes and knew what she was thinking, she though of her best friends Artemis Fowl and you don't need to be a genius to know that she loves him. Time for the second phase of the plan for pursuing her further into his plans or better said **his** plans because, if someone can plotting without anyone knowing what he is up to then it is no one else than young master criminal Artemis Fowl, sorry my bad, correction young master ex-criminal Artemis Fowl.

For half an hour foaly pursued holly for joining him and that she must be dressed in a gala dress and then visiting a place where his wife caballine await them. Caballine is the wife of Foaly and is a normal citizen or what is normal when she is the head of one of the greatest company of the Faerie world. She run Faerie World News Network or short said FWNN the news that the company spread through the faerie world. The inventions of foaly help greatly with her line of work and there is no place that has tougher security than his place or her company besides fowl manor of course.

"That boy is crazy, but is nice to have something with the same intelligence than me on this boring planet and without him we faeries were somewhere in a zoo or in laboratories or something much worse" foaly though with a grin. Glad that he is on our side and his though should run freely if it was not for Holly interrupting, poking him under his rib saying that she was ready for the hike and his inventions.

After half a hour Holly showed herself again wearing a icy blue dress that matched her eyes that she got from Artemis, with a matched coat of the same color but slight different with white stripes through. She have let her auburn colored hair grown out a little longer so they could cover her ears. She wondered what Artemis should think of her new look and of he would be pleased by how she looks right now. She felt her blood running to her head at only the tough of him and shook furious her head for clearing her head. Meanwhile foaly saw everything and hide a smile behind the back of his hand. Leading Holly through alleys and squares holding a conversation that could keeping her distraction and began over his life with caballine.

**thanks everyone for reading my stories, I hoped you have enjoy as much as I has written the story,**

**Please post reviews and stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4: Fowl Meeting

**I do not own Artemis Fowl**

**All credit goes to Colfer**

**Hello everyone Artemis part here, enjoy**

**Haven Ballroom, Main hall**

Meanwhile at Haven ballroom, there were faeries running back and front with Furniture for the great plan (**Top Faerie Secret**) through the ballroom. The commander of the day is someone you don't want to defy, she wears a black suite, with a black tie, her long blond hair braided and tied at the end by heavy emerald dragon jewelry and was none other than Butler little sister Juliet, one of the trust worthiest allies of Artemis Fowl II. Everybody under the ground knows Artemis and his companions and it would be strange if they didn't know him and all the good deeds he did for the people but they couldn't help for still feeling a little fear for the butlers especially the human mountain bodyguard that always accompanies his employer wherever he goes except the bathroom. The faeries that are working in the dance hall putting tables and stairs on their designed place, decorated the table with table cover of emerald green and if the light shines on the decoration it radiate like diamonds emerald. The walls of the hall are altered to an image of the forest and in the air lingers the smell of fresh oak, pine and a few other trees that the people loves, thanks to the latest invention combined by Foaly and Artemis. At the end of the hall there were dwarves busy with building a stage under the leadership of Mulch Diggums and he does it with pleasure for the musicians that would honor the guest with their plays, behind the artists their were three large paintings, left image showed the late commander Julius Root "smiling with a cigar in his mouth", in the center an image of Major Holly Short " she is wearing regular cloth, color combination with icy blue top with warm hazel color leggings and around her neck she wears a necklace of pure gold with the family brand of the Fowl family." At the right side, are the images of her parents, both smiling and waving while wearing the traditional faerie wedding costumes that they were wearing on their wedding day.

Above the ballroom there is a room hidden from view from the people down in the ballroom, the room also know as the Fowl outpost and could only by entered by entering a password that changes every hour and the language change from Chinese, Japanese, French, English and Gnommish. Inside the Fowl outpost has gathered a group of people with different species background. The people were busy with chatting and you could almost feel the sarcasm that always accompanied them when they have one of their unusual meetings.

"Welcome, friends" said Artemis with a big smile attached to his face, glad that all of his friends could gather here today for a special event that he has plotted for weeks and it was for the benefit of their best friend. In the room sat Caballine the wife of Foaly, commander Trouble and his girlfriend Lilli Frond, Jippie Yee, Raine Vinyaya, N.1 and Butler.

"Where is that damned convicted dwarf?" growled trouble "Fowl you can begin with explaining your little plans to us" he said with a growl to Artemis.

The relationship between Artemis and Trouble has improved by the years that have passed and now they only show this play in front of the group, showing each other that has the real leading part the same show goes between foaly and Artemis showing each other who is superior in their little game of hacking each other system and creating new invention.

"You all know why I gathered you all here and I will explai-" Artemis started and were interrupted when the door opened with a load bang as the dwarf entered the room with in his hands two bags with food and strolled to the closest chair and greeted everyone with a hand already full with breads.

"HEY lads, did I miss something important?" asked the dwarf already taking another piece of his bread.

"No not much Mr. Diggum, and next time be on time or I send Juliet to roast you above a campfire" treated Artemis with a forced smile on his face although his eyes shined bright at the dwarf.

"Hey, I build the stage with my kinsmen while the jade princess let us works as mules" Diggums wined with a sour face.

"Be next time on time Mr. Diggums or else you know what may happens" he said with his best vampire grin avoiding the dwarf's eyes that shot daggers to the mud boy.

"Yes mud boy, I will do that with the next meeting." Mulch said with a grin "So artemis my boy, what are your plans and will you share your master plans with us." Asked the dwarf with his mouth full again of what looked like pie, while the other nodded furious, agreeing with the dwarf for once.

Artemis began to grin like a wolf "Oh yes sir Diggums, I will enlighten you all to a certain point of my plans and no further. The first steps of my plans are completing the decoration down in the hall, when our target enters the hall, which will be the sign that operations Avalon has begun.

"We all know that you are good in plotting and scheming and only you will get profit out of your plans, so how will the people gain?" asked the commander without his usual sarcasm to the boy.

"Yes how will I benefit of this plan and how will the people benefit" said Artemis "As you all know how indebted I am to the people and what I has taken from the people so long ago" he said with a sad voice.

There was a pause in the air while they are all waiting for the boy to continue

"The people has changed me so much throughout the years, from a cold blooded boy to the person I am today, here sitting in front of all the wonderful people that has played a big part in my life. He praised his friends encouraging them for asking more questions.

"What did you do with the gold that you has stolen from us?" asked trouble with curious in his voice.

A pained expression flitted over Artemis face, showing his friends that he still has doubts about his first operation.

His friend's memories returned to the first day they have met the Irish boy and how cruel and cold he was. Afterwards they understood why he took the gamble and stealing gold of the people. Artemis wanted only his parents back and no faerie could blame him for that, of course he made some bad decision as the cube but that beside he saved the people from discovery to the mud men, saving Hybras and his residents "the demons", the war that almost has started between the humans and the faeries that Opal has planned were shattered by his huge intellect and they owe Artemis a lot of what he did for the people and they will do everything for him as long if it lies within their power.

" The faerie gold is safely stored at a place were no human or faerie could come without the right DNA of butler, Holly or me, I will use it soon and then I have no much gold left of the faeries, the choice I made will benefit for us all." answered Artemis voice from far.

Commander Trouble that returned first from his memories of the boy in front of him caught the last sentence of Artemis just in time.

"Alright no doubt that you has plans with the gold and you have only lifted the shrouds a little of one of your plans." Trouble said still confused about the plans because it brought more questions then answer to him as always when he talks to the genii.

"So master Fowl, what are your plans for today" Caballine asked the genii with glee because she has interest in a certain relationship between the genii and her favorite elf.

"Eh well, everything I has planned for today is for her" and for once he sounded as an ordinary boy and not the genii that they all know well.

"Are you thinking of Holly Short and how to ask her to dance for the evening" she said with twinkling's in her eyes.

The question took everyone's attention and the group focused at Artemis for answer, Artemis began to blush furious when he saw that everyone expect him to answer the question.

It's no surprise to the group that Artemis began to blush, they all know the mud boy and his affection for Holly and how their relation turned from friendship to something more.

In Artemis brain came the image of Holly Short wearing a blue dress with pearls decoration her collar her auburn hair that she has grow longer so that it could rest on her shoulder were curled and her lips full that curled at the end into a bright smile. Her eyes, one hazel and one blue, shines bright when they locked eyes with his unmatched pair that is a reflection of hers. She extended her hand to him and he took her hand graceful and he placed a kiss on.

"Earth to Artemis, earth to artemis" came a voice from far that were accompanied by laugher of the others. It was Juliet that called him and she shook Artemis out of his daydream.

"Has a nice dream, Artemis" she said with a bright smile "was it a dream about Holly" she asked where he just nodded turning his blush to the extreme and that brought the other to the ground rolling from laughing and even butler lies on the ground.

Several minutes has passed until the meeting has ended and everyone left for his designed task that Artemis has given him or her. When the last one left the room and that was commander trouble with his girlfriend, the two who has stayed with Artemis turned around to face him and Juliet that has the task to accompany Holly to place of destination and sending foaly to Artemis has left them.

The demon that stood in the room waved everyone a good day and turned to Artemis. He walked to the boy, took his head between his hands.

"Artemis how are you feeling" N.1 asked with a serious tone "Do you feel any pain or do you see any change in your psychically appearance?" Artemis nodded and the imp continued,

"If you are ready just nod once and I will sent a bolt of magic through your body for checking if your health is still healthy"

Artemis nod once and he felt the magic of N.1 through his system expending his magic that he has stolen so long ago in the time tunnel.

"Hmm everything seems to look alright and if your plans will succeed you will be the greatest of us all except Holly" the imp said with a snicker.

The whole time Butler stood as a statue watching Artemis being examined by the imp. He saw blue sparks coming from the warlocks hands going into the head of his young friend and saw the eyes of Artemis lit up, glowing a radiant blue. After a while he heard footsteps and pulled his second friend out of his holster the Sig Sauer and pointed it at the entrance of the room.

"Whoa, Butler hold your horse" said a voice in the entrance of the door.

"Artemis asked to come and you welcome me with your water pistol" he grinned at the human mountain.

Butler putted his water pistol back into his holster.

"You have to wait in line for your appointment" he said with a grin

"There is someone busy with my employer and I think it will take a while"

"He is serious about it and you will join him together with your sister?" asked the owner of the voice and he shook his head in amazing.

"Yes we will, it is all part of the plan and we will keep them save" Butler said with proud.

At the moment butler said that, the mud boy turned to the owner of the voice and welcomed the newcomer with a bright smile.

"Welcome pony boy" he said with a bright smile "thank you for visiting me, should we go to the cafeteria and discuss our matters while we are consuming food" Artemis said with a grin leading the small group to his private cafeteria.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter about Artemis and what he has planned. **

**please leave a review until the next part of the story**


	5. Chapter 5 Holly's Discovery

**I do not own Artemis Fowl and all credits goes to Colfer.**

**I hope that you all still loves my stories and I appreciate the reviews.**

**I hope I drilled my grammar from worst to better and changed it a little to my taste**

**Foaly's OP Boot**

The door of the boot closed after the two friends entered the lab. The lab has the size of a football field but filled with inventions of foaly. She walked at the left side of the room seeing familiar gadgets and uniforms that lay displayed on the table or mannequin that she and many other members of the LEP and section 8 has worn in the past. Above the items hangs a board with description with the name and year when it was build.

Holly often visited Foaly booth but found it messy and full of unfinished inventions until now, now it looked more like a gallery, neatly and clean with everywhere spotlight on the important work of her friend. She turned around and saw that there was hovering a table at the center of the room surrounded by hovering chairs. The table was high tech and projects a hologram of the booth's floor. Her eyes wandered over the map and found the command room that lies in the left corner near the entrance, the cave of Foaly where all his ideas began to sprout until it left the room to his other rooms where he begins to construct his ideas on a blueprint, next to that room is the birth room as he called it where he start building his inventions and she saw many other rooms as her eyes followed the row of rooms the one bigger than the other, at the end of the row she saw a room that bears the arms of coat of the Fowl family.

"Why do you have your own room here down in Haven?" Holly wondered and her second though "And how does it comes I didn't know any of that and the next time we meet I must do my job and interrogate the two genii's" but before all that she began to move in the direction of Artemis room. When she arrived at the entrance, she tried to break in but the door didn't give a dent or moved an inch. After a few minutes of forcing the door and searching for a keypad, she didn't find any to her frustration and gave up. She retreated to Foaly's cave trying to find him and wring out the answer out of him.

Foaly saw holly wandering through his lab lost in though about all the inventions he has built for her and the LEP / section 8. He must smile about the though that he has cleaned and reconstructed his lab together with his fellow genius and that's an adventure of his own. Their lab has white tiling on the floor, ivory color on the walls and decorated with statues of golden acorns that were by hold by faeries with smiling faces or the goddess Artemis as a jest from Foaly to get under the skin of Artemis. The tables were of course of the same color as the floor and the light that shines on the gadgets reflecting their image. The items that lies there displayed are not unprotected and are protected by an invisible bullet proof glass and lasers that set the alarm on if you touch the glass or set foot into the zone that surround the table by two feet that is market by a red rope decorated by golden lines through it. Of course Artemis couldn't let it go to let the lab look more expensive than it already was. One of his favorite rooms were the Iris room that allows the user to chat with his or her family or friends that were projected by the iris room into live images, the idea began with artemis idea of his fairy communicator that could projectile the image of Holly when they were chatting. Foaly using the room for dining together with his wife and son when, he could not make it in time to join them at home.

Caballine always worried that he couldn't make it in time to join them at dinner and was overjoyed when both genii's completed their project and now three night it happens that he couldn't make it and use the room to make his wife and son happy with his holographic version of himself listening to them and talking as if he was always there as it was intended to be.

He smiled happily that he brought perfection to his family and foaly wanted nothing more than that except the wish that every fairy wish for. His fairy communicator in the form of a bracelet began to shine bright and he picked up the caller.

A hologram was projected from his bracelet, showing Juliet bright eyes with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her blond hair rippled like the tide as he saw her running and recognized the streets behind her because that was the street that led her to Police Plaza.

"Hello genius Foaly here!" he said with grin

"Are you in a rush for avoiding trolls or because you want to meet a certain female LEP and dragging her to the shopping mal" and grinned at her image.

"Juliet Jade Princess here! And yes Foaly we all know you are a genius second to Artemis II. So mister genii do you know why I call you or do I need to spell it out for you?" she said with glee, while avoiding faeries, boxes that lay spread over the street and take turns on her way to her destination.

At Juliet side while she was running through the streets calling the centaur that she need. After three rings the centaur picked up his communicator, a hologram popped up in midair at eye high showing a slender centaur with intelligent eyes and a flashy beard.

"I can guess what your goal is and I am one of them and the other is Holly, correct. So does he need me for something for his little scheme"

"Yes he need you now move your but and go" she said with a glare to him

"Oh, does the great Artemis Fowl II need help from the great Foaly" he snickered

"Please spare me your talk and join him" Juliet growled

"I take care of Holly and take her to the shopping mal, she needs a new dress matching that one of Artemis" and both smiled at her comment

"Both of you go on a nice shopping trip while I has to go to the genius" Foaly Whined "but as much I love shopping, I enjoy the conversation with Artemis more"

"What will you two discuss?" Juliet asked with curious and took two corners to her left and one right still running.

"That's something only genii's can talk about, but I take my leave, I see a curious elf trying breaking into Artemis lab on my security holograms and I won't stay here because she will come to me if it fails." He said with joy and disconnected the call.

Foaly left a small box as gift for Holly, knowing that she should search for him in his cave and won't find him but will instead find this small gift from him.

Juliet rolled her eyes at his ego when he has disconnected the call and continued her way to police plaza and wondered how in frond name he could obtain a lab in haven.

Holly throws her arms in the air through frustration because she couldn't get access to Artemis lab and the secrets that it holds.

"Damn you mud boy and your security" she screeched with a smug

"One day I will have access to all your plots, schemes and hopefully something more" she though but now I need to go to Foaly and let him try hacking into your lab and she made her move to his cave. On her way Holly still felt a little disappointed in Artemis because he hasn't visited her yet for her birthday. Why haven't you visited me yet? You have access to haven now and you are free to come and go. The last time that I saw you, were one week ago and we were out together. Not as a date but as best friends, we laughed together while we was on our way to our favorite restaurant talking about our friends and your project of saving the earth from global warming. Mindlessly she entered the cave, calling Foaly's name.

"Foaly you damn pony boy where are you" she screeched with fire in her eyes while her eyes wandering through the cave. How dare he to dump me here on my birthday, foaly will pay for it with a kick against his butt.

After she cooled down Holly eyes fell on a small packet that lies on the desk and was wrapped in red shining paper and she took it from the desk. She unwrapped her gift carefully and pull out a tinny ring decorated with a small green diamond that matched the elven communicator of Artemis if her memories served well, she found a small note that carried a message in a elegant handwriting saying:

Dear Holly,

I gave this small gift to Foaly in the hope he will hand it over to you. The design is the same as the one I wear at my finger in the hope they matches with each other.

("Oh yes it definitely matched with his" she though with a red face)

The ring has a few options that are searching for magical spots were you could replenish your magic.

("Oh that genius though of everything" she giggled)

Communicating of course, my number is already put into the ring with an improved hologram.

("I would beat him up if he didn't put his number into the communicator. And let butler wonder why he is covered in brushes")

And last one is giving you human appearances that can pas for a real human but keeping your magic.

("Hmmm with the appearance of a human I can enjoy dating with Artemis in the human world, as best friends she corrected herself fast")

Yours truly,

Artemis Fowl II

Her smile stretched on her face when she has read the note and put the finger on her middle finger at her left hand. She holds her hand up so that the light would catch the ring and let the light shines through the emerald. Why shouldn't I test it immediately and surprise him with my call she though. She activated her ring and called his name and after a few seconds she saw the image of Artemis leaning in a comfortable chair with a big smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Holly" he greeted me with big smile "did you enjoy my present for you?"

"Hello Artemis thanks for the wonderful gift you gave me." Holly laughed happily glad that he hasn't forgotten her birthday.

"Can I ask you something Arty?" she asked with her bottom lip slightly pulled out, hoping it was a seductive way.

She saw that he turned slightly red when she did this every time she want something from him. And she was proud on herself that she could let him show this side of him to her.

"Eh… yes of course holly" he stammered while his face turned a slightly redder than it already was.

She set her puppy eyes up and watched with humor that he turned extremely red.

"Tell me Fowl, why didn't you visit me on my birthday when you has access to haven and hand your present yourself instead giving it to the pony boy" still with her puppy's eyes and a fake sad voice.

"Well… I has business that I has to attend" he stuttered "I will someone fetch you up soon as possible and he started to count down"

"What business is much more important than my birthday" she screeched if it dawn on her that he choose for business than for her.

"And forget it that I let me pick up by a random stranger that you send to me" and her eyes began to glow with rage.

He didn't listen to her and she saw that, instead his face began to glow with an amusing smirk on his face and he began to count down"

3

2

1

She wanted to say something to him that he can forget it.

When the door flew open and a girl with long blond hair entered the room and crushed her between her arms and chest, lifting her up and almost yelled her ears of her head.

"Happy Birthday, Holly" and it was none other than Juliet Butler that grinned at her.

"I heard the whole conversation and I waited my bidding to surprise you" and she jumped with holly that looked a bit shocked.

After a while when she finally released her and putted her carefully back on the ground and Holly has checked if everything was still all right and the she has no bones broken.

Juliet eyed Holly with trained eyes over her clothes would make it for the first part of the plan. While Holly still recovered of the shock that she gave her, Juliet decided that they were going to the mal and buy some dress that make her the women of the evening and it was already in calculating by Artemis and he gave her a purse full of fairy gold. Her hand extended to that of Holly and dragged her out of the booth.

**Thanks all for reading my story I really appreciate that**


End file.
